


Promise

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, F/M, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet farewell. (Spoilers for ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

He had said his last words to the youths who would lead Spira into a whole new era. As the pyreflies continue to spread from his solid form, he placed his gaze onto the black mage who stood behind everyone one last time.

A smile exchanged.

And he was gone.

Lulu stared as the pyreflies soared into the sky and finally disappeared.

 _You are free now, Sir Auron. The next time we meet, I will not let you go again_.


End file.
